Discovered but not revealed
by LailaHamato
Summary: *2k14 verse* Laila and Casey have been in a secret relationship for a short time, with only his mother knowing. What happens when a hopefully normal day out goes bad with Laila runs into her sworn enemy-April O'Neil? *first in the Secret Love series-read the A/N in the story before you read* *rated T just to be safe*


A/N: This, along with a few other stories will be uploaded on both my Fanfiction account(LailaHamato) and my deviantart account(althaiaakakios), so I don't want people going to either and saying they stole it, since these are both my accounts.

She had no long it has been since she was on the roof. Right now, Laila was leaning against the ventilation system of a local antique store on the bad side of town. This part of town was her favorite because there was always punks to beat the shit out of. Tonight was one of the nights where she beat the crap out of them with her partner in crime, Casey Jones.

The two had first met when they both arrived at the same time to deal with the foot clan. That was almost a year ago. Hearing her phone go off, she checked it to reveal a call from an unknown number, which she recognized. Hitting deny, she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She didn't even bother moving when she heard a soft thud on the roof with her.

"You ready to go?" Laila scoffed at the fact that he was asking her that when it should've been vice-versa since she was the one who had to wait for him.

"Yeah.."

"Alright, I'll meet you behind the building across the street, I have to go disable the alarm." She raised an eye, but jumped across the street regardless. Laila sighed as she hid behind a dumpster waiting for Casey to shut the security system off. Silently cursing herself for not bothering to check for foot ninja or cameras, she got out of hiding when the security camera appeared to glitch out and fall to the ground.

When Casey came behind the building, they snuck in. Laila's eyes slightly widened when she realized where they had just broken into. It appeared to be an undercover foot clan hideout. Settling to steal a few guns and grenades when they realized the place was empty, Laila turned the alarms back on and they left, going on the roof.

"Now we wait."

"Waiting's something I hate to do, you know that."

"Relax, bonehead..purple dragons, let's go." As Laila snuck on the roof behind them, Casey ran into the alleyway they were in to distract them. Seeing her chance while the boys were arguing, Laila jumped down and kicked down two of them, choking the third and slamming him against the wall, a crack echoing through the alley meaning the guy broke something and died. As Laila went to make sure he was dead, another gang member appeared behind her with a gun, ready to shoot.

"I wouldn't if I were you." When the gang member blinked in surprise, Laila turned around and shot them right in the face. Casey had knocked the last guy out with a hockey stick to the back of the head, and he looted a pocket knife off the dead one.

"Anything useful?"

"Besides the knife? No." Laila sighed and shook her head. They were interrupted by the sound of sirens, police sirens to be specific. Hiding out of sight, Casey couldn't hide a smirk as he heard the cops mention something about vigilantes. That's what they were, vigilantes. Crime needed to be stopped and secretly, he knew that she knew the cops aren't doing enough to stop it so someone has to hit the homer. He smiled, thinking about how they met. He was going to stop the foot clan when she showed up as well. One fight lead them to being best friends.

"Casey!" He jumped in surprise and fell backwards, landing in a empty garbage can. Laila couldn't hide a laugh and she laughed more watching him try and get out of the garbage.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He grew even more angry/embarrassed when he noticed Laila recording it. Secretly, he was happy that she found him amusing. He would never admit it, but meeting Laila was one of the best moments of his life.

"Alright." He snapped back into reality hearing her voice. "I've had my amusement. I'll get you out of there, you're gonna have to help though." It took them a few minutes, but eventually Laila managed to pull Casey out of the trash.

"Let me see the video."

"When we get to your place."

"...Fine." They headed onto the rooftops and jumped across them until they reached Casey's place. He only had a simple two floor apartment to himself, but it was nice. He still had no idea why she loved going to his place so much, but he loved having her over. Climbing in through the window, Laila just plopped on his bed, causing her highlights to get in her face, while he put his gear away. She had been over so many times that she knew the whole place by heart. Checking the time, she was happy to know that they had a few hours left before she had to go.

"Hey Laila, shower's yours, I'll pick a movie and get some candy while you're gone." Laila nodded and headed for the bathroom while Casey was looking through his movies. It was mostly action and horror, no love movies or anything like that. Why? Cause neither of them liked them. Casey was more of a action-movie guy, but when Laila wanted to watch some horror movies the night he decided to buy some, he thought they were worth keeping. Grabbing a random movie, he went into the kitchen and grabbed some candy, which included Reese's, Butterfingers, rolos, etc.

Heading back into his room Laila was already eating some popcorn that he had no idea where it came from.

"Ya already have popcorn witcha?"

"No, I snuck into the kitchen and made some for us. It was funny how you didn't notice me, despite our training with Sentoki-san."

"Well, I haven't got a 17-year head start unlike _someone i know._ "

"Correction, 15-year head start. I didn't train as soon as I was born you know."

" -. Whatever, you know what I meant." She just rolled her eyes as she got the dvd player set up. After a few minutes, they were finally ready to watch whatever Casey picked. A horror movie.

'He must have known I was coming here didn't he?'

They didn't know how long they were watching it, but soon the credits scrolled up the tv and they shut the tv, and the dvd player off. While Casey was finishing the rest of the popcorn, Laila woke up from her nap and took a quick glance at the clock and was relieved to notice she still had a few hours, then again, she was the only one allowed to leave in the daytime because she constantly fought with Splinter, so she could head back whenever she wanted. Getting herself out of her thoughts, they both froze when there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on! Laila you better-" He turned to where she was standing and she was gone. "Damn ninja." Casey went to open the door and his mother walked in, with a bag, worrying Casey.

"Don't worry I'm not staying over, I was just carrying this around with me all day." Laila quietly sighed in relief and got ready to jump down when her name came up. Taking that as her cue, she quietly jumped down once Casey closed the door.

"Laila, it's been so long...since the last I've seen my son." Casey blinked in confusion, but the girls shared a chuckle.

"I never thought you'd ever reference that.."

"Well after hearing how much you liked that game, I looked it up and I can see why..oh yeah, I forgot. The stuff in the bag's for you Laila."

"Thanks..Mrs. Jones."

"I've told you, call me mom."

"Sorry mom."

"It's fine."

"Um, I'm still here!" They looked at him to notice him waving his arms like a bafoon.

"Oh yeah, I've got this really funny video to show you-Casey got stuck in the trashcan."

"Wow..typical Casey.."

"MOM!" She chuckled at her son's red face as Laila got her phone out to show her the video. As soon as it started, she started laughing, not caring who heard her.

"Laila, you're lucky." Putting her phone away, she tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Not many girls can get a sweet, amusing, protective boyfriend such as my son in their lives..and he's lucky to have ya." Laila felt her cheeks turn a light pink and she noticed Casey's face was redder than her hair.

"Alright, well I just came to drop off the bag, but time flies so see ya." She left and Casey sighed in relief.

"Ya know Laila, I think she loves ya more than me."

"You mean like she loves me more as a child than you or the fact she loves me more than you do?"

"The first one obviously." Laila just merely smiled and sat down on the couch, looking through the bag that his mother dropped off. Casey sat on the couch beside her and turned on the TV until he found one of their favorite shows: American Ninja Star.

"So Laila, what'd my mom get you?"

"A few animatronic plushies, a FNAF wallpaper cover for the binder I have, and a framed picture of all of the animatronics from all the games."

"Wow, my mom must really love you if she spent that much."

"Yeah.."

"Wanna stop for lunch after this is over?"

"Sure, just give me a second." Casey was the only one who knew, but Laila could secretly turn into a human either by her collar around her neck or when she was around someone she didn't know. After the show was over, Laila grabbed her jacket and they left his apartment. Their original plan for lunch got postponed when they noticed a foot clan truck speed past them. Laila grabbed her shuriken and threw it at the wheel of the truck, causing it to crash into an abandoned building. While Casey went to make sure everyone was safe, Laila went to take down the foot ninja. There was only a few, but a few could be a problem for Laila because of how strong the foot clan's gotten as of late.

"Lookie here, face it, it's just you, nobody else." Laila smirked at the fact the foot ninja didn't even know it was her.

"Think again if I need anybody else." Their eyes widened realizing it was Laila and she took that chance of surprise to attack them. By the time she was done, the police were already there and they grabbed the unconscious foot ninja. Seeing it as a job well done, she caught up to Casey and ended up bumping into someone very familiar to her: April O'Neil. Walking past without a word, she grabbed Casey so he wouldn't talk to her.

"What was that about?"

"That's the girl I was talking about.."

"Oh? The one who stole your brothers?"

"Yeah, that's her... " Feeling April's eyes on her, she just ignored them and went inside Casey's place, grabbing her bag and sneaking in a kiss goodbye before heading towards the nearest manhole, turning back into a mutant. Now that April knew it was her, she was in trouble. But she didn't care, after all, they weren't her biological family, they weren't the boss of her, no one was.


End file.
